Let The Sorting Now Begin!
by LunaDraco Malfoy
Summary: There's nothing hidden in your head, The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you, Where you ought to be. The Sorting of many Hp characters, including Draco Malfoy and Lily Evans!
1. Draco Malfoy

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

**Each Chapter is a different Characters Sorting. First is my favourite, Draco Malfoy! (Sorry for the same beginning)**

'Malfoy, Draco' a pale boy with blonde hair stepped out of line. He put the sorting hat on his head, which fell down to his nose, and began to hear it speak:

_Malfoy is it, though you are…_

'I don't care what house I would do good in, just put me in Slytherine'

_Though you would do well in Hufflepuff _the hat said jokingly seeing that the boy did not want to be one.

'If you do, I shall leave'

_Is that so, in that case you have courage._

How dare you suggest that I, Draco Malfoy, would do well in Griffindor?'

_I see what is in your mind boy. And if you do want it so badly, I must admit you do have some cunning, you would do well in SLYTHERINE!_

Draco got up and joined the Slytherine's, looking very pleased.

**Sorry about it being so short. And please review!**


	2. Tom M Riddle (Voldemort)

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

**This Chapter is about Voldemort (Tom Riddle)'s sorting (Sorry for the same beginning)**

'Riddle Tom' Professor Dumbledore called out. He stepped out of line, and sat on the stool with the hat on his head.

_Mr Riddle, Oh, not much choice._

'What do you mean and are you in my head or can everyone hear you?'

_Yes Mr Riddle, I am in your head and I am the sorting hat. Now if you don't mind, I would like to continue._

'Yes well, in case you did not know I can speak to Snakes.'

_I can see everything on your mind Mr Riddle, there is nothing that anyone can hide from me. Not even an occlumist._

What is an occlumist? And which house am I going to be in?

_Mr Riddle, an occlumist is a person who can hide all their thoughts from a legimist, a mind reader, you may not know it, but Salazar Slytherine could speak to Snakes too. And I see his blood in you, you are also cunning so I think that you would do well in SLYTHERINE._

Tom got off the stool and handed the hat to Professor Dumbledore and then walked towards the Slytherine table. Thinking about Legimency and Occlumency.

**Does it sound right for little Voldy? I hope so and any ideas on who should be sorted next? Would you like Moaning Myrtle!**


	3. Sirius Black

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

**This Chapter is about Sirius's sorting (Sorry for the same beginning)**

'Black Sirius' Professor McGonagall called out. Sirius winked at James before sitting on the stool with the hat on his head.

_Cunning_

Not Slytherine, I do not want to be in Slytherine.

_Why not? All your family was._

I am not my family. I am me.

_Well, you are smart…_

As long as it is not Slytherine.

_And brave _the hat continued ignoring Sirius _I think that you will do well in Slyther…_

NOOO

_Just joking I meant GRIFFINDOR._

Grinning Sirius jumped off the stool, nodded at James and joined the Griffindor table.

**I always imagined Sirius telling the hat that he did not want to be a Slytherine, like his family. You can see that I made the hat have a sense of Humour and that it talks to the person who is being sorted. Other than that I have not changed anything much.  
Any ideas on who should be sorted next will be appreciated and created!**


	4. Lily Evans

_**I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.**_

**This Chapter is about Lily's sorting (Sorry for the same beginning)**

'Evans Lily' Professor McGonagall called out. She looked at Severus and mouthed I hope I am in Slytherine with you, before walking to the stool, legs trembling, with the hat on her head.

_Evans Lily, I thought you were a Weasley with your red hair._

Is that a good thing?

_Yes, and I have made my decision GRIFFINDOR_

No, Lily thought

_You would never have made a good Slytherine _the hat said before Lily took the hat off and handed it back to Professor McGonagall, the hurried towards the cheering Griffindors, but as she went she glanced back at Severus, a little sad smile on her face.

_I have made the right decision _the hat confirmed with itself before the next child was called up.

**Sorry about it being so short, though in the book it says that Lily was sorted very quickly, and hence I added the extra bit in the end. If you want to read the longer version, just let me know and I can put up my longer version of her sorting. I just thought that it is better to stick to the book for now.**


	5. Andromeda Black

**Hy, Sorry for not updating in ages, but a couple of reviews from Deep Forest Green made me write this sooner! Hope you like it, and don't forget to review!**

"Black, Andromeda"," Professor McGonagall called out. Andromeda stepped out of liine, she did not want to be first. Nervously glancing at Bellatrix, Andromeda placed the hat on her head.

"Griffindor would do you good..."the sorting hat mutted in Meda's head.

"But I do not want to be one," Andromeda thought.

"Black's don't normally have any Griffindor characteristics"

"And I am a Black, so Slytherine?" Andromeda thought, hopefuly.

"You would be free in Griffindor,"

"And be disinherited from my family, family first. Purebloods first" Andromeda thought.

"If you put it like that, then SLYTHERINE," the Hat called out.

"Thank you, Andromeda thought, taking the hat off.

She walked towards Slytherine table, and sat don next to her sister. "Welcome to Slytherine," Bellatrix said, smiling.


End file.
